What Just Happened Here?
by katestandish
Summary: ATF AU - Vin surprises Ezra in a big way.


Title: What Just Happened Here?  
Author: katestandish  
Universe: ATF  
Character Focus: Vin and Ezra  
Summary: Vin surprises Ezra in a big way.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing them for a while...purely for enjoyment…no money is being made.  
Notes: This little story just popped into my head one day and insisted on being written down. Just to let you know I took a teensy, weensy bit of poetic license with this story although it's nothing major. Hope you enjoy it. Any and all errors are mine. BTW this is my very first fic…so please be kind!!

"Thanks, Ez!" Vin said, as he settled into the passenger seat of Ezra's Jag. "Appreciate you giving me a ride home."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Tanner," Ezra responded as he started up the car. "Perhaps, it might be time to contemplate investing in another mode of transportation. This is the second time this week that your vehicle has refused to start."

"I know, Ez, I know. I've had the Jeep for a long time. Gonna find it hard to part with her, when the time comes." Vin replied, as Ezra pulled out of the parking garage.

"Well, Mr. Tanner, perhaps I can be of some assistance to you when you are ready to make a purchase."

Vin started to laugh. At Ezra's surprised look, he said, "Sorry, wasn't laughing at your offer, jist don't see m'self as a Jag type of guy."

Standish grinned at the comment, his gold tooth flashing, "Indeed!" He, too, could not envision his long-haired friend sitting behind the wheel of an expensive automobile.

As Vin glanced toward Ezra, the grin suddenly left his face.

"STOP!"

"Vin, what….." Ezra exclaimed, startled at Vin's sudden outburst.

"Stop, Ez, ya gotta stop!"

"Why, what …."

"Pull over."

"Mr. Tanner, I do not believe that it would be prudent for me to stop in the middle of traffic." Ezra replied.

"Just stop, there's a spot right there." Vin insisted.

"Alright, alright," Standish responded as he gently slid the Jag into the parking spot that Vin had indicated.

"Ez, would you look at that!" Vin whispered, overwhelmed by the image before him.

"I fail to see….."

"Right over there, Ezra! Her! Ain't she a beauty?"

As the sharpshooter pointed to the building across the street, Ezra finally saw what Vin was looking at. "Well, Mr. Tanner, I would have to say that "she" is quite….attractive, but I do not believe…."

"Come on, let's get a closer look!" Vin shouted as he jumped out of the car.

"Vin! Wait!" Ezra struggled with his seatbelt. *Good Lord* he thought to himself as his seatbelt finally released and he was able to exit the car, *Mr. Tanner what are you up to now?* Shaking his head in wonder, he followed the sharpshooter across the street.

Vin Tanner was in love; totally, completely and undeniably in love. Never before had he seen such an incredible…

…motorcycle.

Reluctantly he tore his eyes away when he realized that someone was speaking to him.

"May I help you, sir?"

Turning, Tanner acknowledged the salesman that had just approached him. "Yeah, can I look at that one over there?"

"Certainly, Mr…..?"

"Tanner. Vin Tanner." The sharpshooter replied as he shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Right this way." The salesman said as he led Vin toward the motorcycle displayed in the window. "She is quite remarkable, is she not?"

Tanner walked around the vehicle mesmerized. Unable to resist the temptation, he ran his hand over the smoothly contoured curves. "I'll take her."

Ezra walked thru the door just in time to hear the sharpshooter's comment. *Mr. Tanner, have you lost your mind?* he thought to himself as we quickly approached the pair. Addressing the salesman, he said, "Excuse me, sir; could you please give us a moment?"

"Of course, I will be in my office if you need me," the man replied as he discreetly walked away.

"Mr. Tanner, what are you doing?"

Vin didn't answer. He was totally absorbed with the vision before him.

"Vin!!" Ezra spoke forcefully in an attempt to gain the sharpshooter's attention.

This time, Tanner looked up when he heard his name. "Hey, Ez."

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked again.

"I'm gonna buy her."

"Yes, I gathered that, but I do not believe that you are thinking clearly. You cannot purchase this motorcycle!" Ezra asserted as he placed his hand on Vin's arm and started to lead him away.

Vin pulled his arm from Ezra's grasp. "Why not? Weren't you just telling me a minute ago that I needed a "new mode of transportation"?"

"Yes, I was, but …." Standish paused, wondering precisely how to tell Vin that he could not afford it. These motorcycles were top of the line and extremely expensive and he had some idea of the salary Tanner received working for the ATF. The man lived in the most run-down section of Denver, for crying out loud, he could never afford such an exclusive item.

While Ezra was contemplating this thought, Vin was headed for the salesman's office. "That's what I thought! Come on Ez, I've got some negotiatin' to do."

"Mr. Tanner, let's see if we can make you the owner of that beautiful machine."

The three men were seated in the salesman's office. Ezra had followed Vin into the room and was now sitting beside him. Shaking his head, he could not even begin to fathom just exactly how Vin was going to accomplish this.

"Perhaps we could start with you giving me an offer?" the salesman requested as he pulled a form out of his desk drawer.

Vin leaned forward, took the form and quickly wrote a number on it. He handed the paper back and then relaxed in his chair. Despite what Ezra thought, he knew exactly what he was doing.

The salesman looked up, once he read what was written. "Well, Mr. Tanner," he replied with a chuckle, "you drive a hard bargain. Unfortunately, I cannot go any lower than this…." He wrote down another figure and passed it across the table.

Vin leaned forward, looked at the figure and replied, "Nope." He tapped the desk, indicating the amount that he had previously written.

The salesman shook his head and chuckled again. "Alright, but this really is the best I can do." He wrote another figure on the paper. As he handed the form back to Tanner, Ezra caught a glimpse of it. What he saw caused him to raise his eyebrows and a slight smirk appeared on his face. There was no way Vin could afford that!

"Deal," Vin stood up and reached out to shake the salesman's hand, "but I won't be able to get the money to ya until tomorrow."

"No problem, Mr. Tanner that will be fine." The salesman replied as he, too, stood and shook Vin's hand. "I just have a few papers for you to sign and when you come by in the morning your new motorcycle will be ready and waiting."

"Thanks," Vin replied as he once again took his seat. As the salesman left the office to obtain the additional paperwork, Ezra sat forward, stunned at what had just transpired.

"Mr. Tanner, what just happened here?"

Vin laughed quietly when he saw the look on Ezra's face. "Jist bought me a new motorcycle, Ez, what do ya think happened? You were sittin' here the whole time, weren't ya?"

"Mr. Tanner… Vin… "

"Ezra, I know what you're gonna say." Vin interrupted him, "I can afford it if that's what yer worried about."

Ezra was startled; he never would have believed that Vin had that kind of money. "What?…I …I …."

The sharpshooter laughed. As long as he had known Ezra, he had never seen the man at a loss for words. Before he could say anything, the salesman reentered the room.

After the paperwork had been completed, the two friends left the room and headed for the front door.

Vin could see that Ezra was totally bewildered. Thinking he ought to explain, he said, "I made pretty good money when I was bounty huntin'. Never needed a lot of stuff, so most of what I made I put into investments. "

"Investments! " Ezra stopped in his tracks at Vin's statement.

"Yeah, Ez, investments! You've heard of 'em, ain't ya?" Vin laughed as he continued walking.

"Of course, Mr. Tanner, I just never would have guessed that you...well…"

"It's okay. This here beauty that I just bought was only pocket change."

"Pocket change!" Once again, Ezra was at a loss for words. When he realized that Vin was leaving, he hurried after him, "Mr. Tanner, I do believe that you and I need to have a discussion regarding your investments."

Vin kept walking.

"Mr. Tanner….!"

The sharpshooter grinned as he walked out the door.


End file.
